


perfect

by bishnuneo



Category: Doctor Romantic 2, 낭만닥터 김사부 2 | Dr. Romantic 2 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:13:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27187768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bishnuneo/pseuds/bishnuneo
Summary: A one shot inspired by Ahn Hyo Seop and Lee Sung Kyung's recent interviews."Loving myself was the hardest thing to do." - Ahn Hyo Seop, Cosmopolitan (Sep 2020)"There are more things for me to appreciate now, so I don't think I'll turn back time." - Lee Sung Kyung, Twitter Blueroom (Oct 2020)
Relationships: Ahn Hyo Seop/Lee Sung Kyung, Cha Eun Jae/Seo Woo Jin (Dr Romantic 2)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 41





	perfect

He thought she was pretty, radiant, and pure when he saw her once from afar. In her champagne colored evening dress, she minced across the stage and had him in awe when she delivered her speech with much eloquence. He remembered clearly how she began her speech by honoring God’s grace — maybe, it wasn’t entirely her beauty and intelligence that captivated him, but also her proud devotion to her religion did. 

The occasion was MBC Drama Awards 2016 where their paths first crossed, although their interactions were nothing more than just two professional artistes exchanging simple greetings. He doubted she remembered him even, because she was an Excellence Award’s recipient, while he was merely a rookie in the industry, trying to get his name out there. Besides, reality slapped him fast when he spotted Joo Hyuk’s arm firmly wrapped around her waist as they left together after the event. She was someone else’s, she was just his impossible dream. Like an exclusive art securely displayed in glass cases at the museum, she was nice to observe but too out of reach. The little crush he had that night was forgotten, and the most he dared to wish for was an opportunity for a possible collaboration one day. 

His acting career wasn’t an overnight success when he found himself in a limbo several years later. He was neither a fresh blood nor an A-lister in the industry, he was just floating in between. So when the casting offer for the infamous medical drama came knocking at the door, his agency thought he was lucky! However, despite feeling honored and elated, he couldn’t help his doubts too. The massive success from its earlier season meant participating in the project would lead him to either of the two extremes; it could make him or break him. 

**“The producer called us again.”** Irene voiced in an attempt to grab the actor’s attention.

**“In case you forget, your offer is due in two days.”** She continued, her words vanishing in thin air as Hyo Seop remained indifferent.  **“It’s a great project with a possibility of guaranteed success, Paul… and the agency’s really hoping that you won’t decline this, so think about it again and decide quick, okay?”**

**“Hmm.”** The male responded. His fingers pressing the piano keys absent-mindedly; a habit he had whenever he fell into deep thoughts. 

**“Just please don’t make everyone wait too long. They already have the female lead confirmed.”**

**“Who?”** Hyo Seop asked shortly before Irene could make her way out.

**“Lee Sung Kyung.”** The name rolled off her tongue effortlessly. It was the name that he had least expected, leaving him completely stunned, not believing his ears.

**“The supermodel Lee Sung Kyung?”**

A nod from his manager was all it took to send him in a frenzy. He leapt from the piano seat and moved to the window, watching the busy street as he gave it a hard thought.

**“I’ll take it.”**

**“What?”**

**“The** **_Doctor Romantic_ ** **project… I’ll take it. Let’s get the contracts ready.”**

**“Holy moly, best decision ever! Now mark my words, Paul. You, my friend, will do well! See me in my office later to discuss the contract terms.”** Irene said and then left the music room with an amused smirk. 

Hyo Seop turned his gaze back to the view outside the window. The sunlit sky from earlier had changed a few shades darker as drizzles of rain began pouring from the hueless clouds. Smiling to himself, he couldn’t believe that his dream from 2016 was soon becoming a reality. Later, when they met again at the first script reading, Hyo Seop discovered that his impression of her had remained unchanged even through the years. She was still radiant and possibly the whitest person he had ever laid his eyes on.

______________________________

_ My love is only you _

_ I’ll be the one to be your umbrella when it rains _

_ So when we meet _

_ We can overcome even the hard days _

**“Isn’t this song perfect for a wedding?”** Sung Kyung muttered as she carefully studied the lyric sheet in her hands.  **“Ahhh, the lyrics are too pretty, I’m having butterflies!”** She continued, squealing excitedly like a small child as she clutched the paper close to her chest. The two were preparing a duet song cover in between filming to fulfill their promise to the fans for the impressive ratings they achieved for the drama. Hyo Seop sent her a long, lingering gaze with a smile on his face. He had never been not obvious in his actions towards her, especially since that one time he caught her cheeks blushing from his stare that he found himself doing it more often. 

She knew his eyes were on her. Even with hers closed, she couldn’t really ignore the intensity of his piercing gaze. Therefore, as soon as their eyes met again, she quickly returned to the paper before her.

**“Have you dated anyone after your debut?”** The sudden question threw him for a loop. Totally unexpected, but should he still be surprised? Bluntness was part of her DNA after all. 

**“Not really. Unless you count those blind dates that my friends set me up for?”**

Sung Kyung’s eyes flickered back up, suddenly interested in his story.  **“Cool friends you have there then! So why didn’t any of them work out?”**

**“Yeah, Rowoon and some of my JYP friends… they made me go on blind dates at least four times before I told them to stop. Poor those girls, really. I think I was just not ready for it.”** Hyo Seop explained.  **“Besides, my early 20s was like a gray scale, you know. I was barely loving myself enough, let alone do the same for someone else.”**

She slowly nodded, finding his words oddly relatable that she began feeling light thuds hammering her chest. 

**“How about you? Are you seeing anyone?”**

Her lips stretched into a small smile.  **“Just like you, I’m learning to love myself more before I share it with others too. So yeah, not quite emotionally available now, and until I become good enough, I’m just taking my time to find and love myself again.”**

It was then the male’s turn to nod in understanding, and as if on cue, the door to the dressing room opened before one of the crews peeked through the space.

**“Sung Kyung-ssi! Hyo Seop-ssi! Please get ready, your next scene’s in 20 minutes!”** The two exchanged looks before responding simultaneously with a unified ‘yes’.

**“Can we wrap this cover up in time?”** He asked, nervously glancing at the time on his phone screen.

**“Come on, Paul! I’m sure you’re the better singer here than I am!”**

______________________________

9 months flew by, and Irene’s words couldn’t be any truer. He did well, they did well, and their project easily became the highest rated one, beating all other releases for the year. It also took them that long before they eventually made another appearance together on the TV screen again. They were Doldam’s only representatives at the Asia Artists Awards 2020. Both clad in classy matching outfits, Hyo Seop and Sung Kyung graced the red carpet of the show looking extraordinarily dashing with their unmatched visuals. Camera flashes went off crazily, almost blinding them from the moment they alighted from the van, as they headed to the venue. With her arm circled around his, Hyo Seop owed it to his plus one that night for making him more relaxed and confident. 

**“I didn’t know you emceed for this show too last year!”** Sung Kyung commented as she took a sip of her wine. Following the wrap-up of the awards’ show that night, all artists were escorted to the backstage for drinks and chats. While most others were seen mingling around, the two preferred to stay by themselves.

**“Yeah, I did the one in Vietnam…”** He said, pausing for a bit and then continued to finish his sentence.  **“We kept missing each other at events, didn’t we?”**

The actress hummed, curving her lips downwards, agreeing on the same. She glanced around fleetingly, everyone else minding their own business.  **“Isn’t it lonely without the rest of the gang here?”**

**“Really? Why must it be lonely if you have me while I have you?”** Hyo Seop retorted with his brows arched curiously.

**“I mean, won’t it be much more fun if everyone reunites here? We could have celebrated our wins together.”** Her lips pointed to the three trophies they bagged that night -- one for their Best Couple Award and the other two for their individual popularity awards.

**“So you don’t like being alone with me huh?”** He reckoned, pretending to be sulky, after which he gladly received a light slap on his arm from the other. She was about to deny his claim but he was quicker to speak his mind out.  **“I like being alone with you though. Feels like we’re on a date without any third wheelers like Min Jae, Jian…”**

**“Hey! Wait until Min Jae hears this, he’s going to feel so betrayed!”** Sung Kyung exclaimed as they both burst into synchronized laughter.  **“Anyway, how is this a date when it’s literally work? At least bring me on a proper one if you’re calling it a date!”**

This was just how they had been since the project ended; constantly playing their push and pull game, sometimes even making their Doldam friends watch their not-so-subtle flirting and playful banter in envy. If Hyo Seop had all along been obvious, Sung Kyung was initially reserved around him, but not until recently when she kept surprising him by being more vocal with her thoughts. 

**“Shall we? Will you go out with me, Bib?”**

A wide smile grew on her face.  **“Took you long enough, Paul. I thought you’d never ask!”**

The male released a soft chuckle, promptly extending his hand to her with his palm facing up.

**“What?”** She asked in a low voice, looking puzzled.

**“Let’s get out of here… I’ll take you on a date.”**

**“Right now? In this dress? Are you crazy?”** She blinked profusely in disbelief.

**“Why not? Never been any crazier for anyone else but you!”**

**“Oh gosh, so cheesy already! Whatever, I’m not going anywhere in this dress. Nobody wears fancy evening dresses like this on a date, Paul. We’re going to get caught!”**

Her response caused him to flash the most mischievous grin.  **“I have a spare shirt in our van, we can make it work. Shall we?”**

Seeing him acting hopeful made her convinced. Slowly, she placed her hand in his open palm. With a luminous smile never leaving her face that night, she bobbed her head, giving in to him. Amidst the sea of actors and idols in the backstage, the two slipped through the crowd, eager to get themselves away for their much needed privacy. 

______________________________

**“Sorry I couldn’t bring you to a more fancy place than this. It’s already late, and we’re limited on choices.”** Hyo Seop said apologetically, rubbing the back of his neck as he felt embarrassed by his lack of sense when he rushed her to the date earlier on.

**“You don’t have to, I love it!”** Sung Kyung replied enthusiastically before taking another bite from her chicken skewers.  **“Mmmm! This is so yummy! I’ve missed street food!”**

He watched her deep hazel eyes twinkling happily, couldn’t help himself but chuckle at the contorted expression she made every time she munched on the skewers that she claimed as the ‘best’ she ever tasted. The two were exploring a flea market tucked away from the main city area where its population was less dense, allowing them to enjoy the date more comfortably. With one hand holding onto his suit jacket, the other was clasped securely on hers as they strolled around the market, not minding any bit that he was dressed too formally for such a place.

**“You look great in my shirt by the way! I guess white shirts are really made for you.”** He commented, totally mesmerized by the beauty she exuded from wearing his clothing. The shirt had been improvised into an oversized dress with his belt fastened on her waist, boasting off her curves.

**“Someone was too eager about going out with me, I guess I had to make do with it, no?”**

**“No regrets though. You’re so beautiful, and I think I’m lucky!”**

The female giggled as her face began to tingle, literally feeling the heat gushing to her cheeks. She pushed the skewers to him, almost stuffing his mouth with the food in an attempt to prevent his compliments from getting too cringey.

They continued walking in silence, just enjoying each other’s company before Sung Kyung suddenly stopped, causing Hyo Seop to do the same.

**“Remember you mentioned how we kept missing each other at events?”** She started, earning a hum and a questioning look from him.  **“I feel like we couldn’t have met at a more perfect time! We met when we’re both broken, not fully loving and recognizing ourselves. You were seeking for meaning in the life you live, while I was finding my lost self… and then, we found each other relatable, and that’s how we found comfort in our healing process. So now that we’re both better and complete, it couldn’t be any more perfect, right?”**

She was right. He had never imagined himself being able to love anyone either, given the doubts he used to live with in the past years. Things were only starting to fall into place after they met, and this feeling of bliss was nothing like he ever had before.

**“Let’s take this chance to reach even happier places together, shall we?”** She added, noticing how his eyes glinted as she felt his grip tightening on her hand.

**“Gladly will. Your wish is my command, Bib.”** He tugged her in for a hug, leaving a chaste kiss on the crown of her head. They stood there not moving, in the middle of the market for a good minute or two, before Sung Kyung tilted her head up with a pout.

**“Uhh… Paul? Can you buy me more food? I’m still hungry.”** Hyo Seop laughed gently, his heart feeling full with her presence. Having overcome his darkest season in life, achieving new heights in his career, and meeting the perfect woman, also his long term crush at a happy place. _The timing was just perfect_.


End file.
